


婚姻生活

by killthetangerine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killthetangerine/pseuds/killthetangerine
Summary: 出道十年后的婚姻生活，平凡但是幸福。（散文体）
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 6





	婚姻生活

**Author's Note:**

> weibo/ lofter: 纳禾津

**新家**

出道十年，首尔的最后一场演唱会落幕，我们的偶像生活暂时告一段落了。我对这一切并没有太多的遗憾，一直以来觉得自己能够出道，已经是得到了别人得不到的好机会。可那日下台后仁俊依然哭得很凶，我在角落里抱住了他，过了一会儿他抬起头和我说，好烦啊你。

我承认我是挺烦的，并且往后的日子还要烦着他，十年了对着他也不怎么会看眼色，我是在演唱会的前一晚和他说了，让我做你的丈夫吧。

仁俊听到这句话的时候没有表情，其实他早就料到有一天我会说这句话，所以他并不意外。我们躺在一张床上，在场馆附近的酒店里，宿舍早就搬空了。他只说演唱会之后再答复我，硬生生把我两分钟的求婚拖长了二十四小时，在这二十四小时内我都小心翼翼，生怕做错了什么他就一冲动拒绝我了。

我们在角落里抱了有五分钟，没有人来找我们。他没有哭了，继续说我还粘人，说出这句话我就知道，他答应我了。

演唱会后我们休假了，往后的工作我们可以自己安排，十年的爱豆生活后，我们彻底自由了。

我也不着急，打算先休息一段日子，于是就和仁俊回中国住一段时间。我们的关系家里和身边亲近的人都知道，幸运的是一直以来都没遭遇太大的阻碍，即使有了困难，也会因为相爱而尽力解决，从不放弃，最后到中国生活也顺利成事。

仁俊则是依然努力，休息了一个星期后就开始着手准备自己的专辑，于是新家的很多事情都是我自己在处理。说到这里还是有点委屈，哪能让我一个外国人弄的，那时候我并不知道一般中国人的家是什么样子，对于家里该有什么东西知识浅薄。

在中国生活对一切都很陌生，处理起来也很棘手，但我不太敢打扰仁俊，他对新专辑十分投入，于是我就会打电话给回了上海的辰乐。

起初他还挺乐意帮我的，但也许他也累了，过了几天就不愿意了，给仁俊打电话投诉我了，要仁俊先投入家庭生活。之后仁俊却是笑我，说我可不能烦着别人，只能烦他。

他把专辑的事情都先搁下来了，陪我一起布置完了新家。所有的一切，大到窗帘，小到床单，颜色和款式都是一起挑的，我们都很喜欢。东西几乎都是到商场里买的，我们不喜欢从网上买，东西实际看在眼里也更有实感，付款之前会有特别的感觉，这块窗帘挂我们的客厅很漂亮，两人身体力行地打造新生活。

所有事情完成后我们没有邀请任何人来温居，就我们两个人一起吃了顿晚餐，仁俊做的，简单的饭菜，像往后无数顿晚餐那般平常，新生活开始了。

晚上睡觉前仁俊有些苦恼的样子问我，现在我们这种所谓的婚姻关系有没有意义，毕竟没有什么可以证明我们结婚了。

我说当然有意义了，以后你认识了新朋友，向别人介绍我的时候，我是你的丈夫，而不仅仅是男朋友，那他们就会明白，人生剩下的日子，你会和我一起努力过好它。

**守则**

从宿舍脱离出来，到两个人的新家，就会有新的规矩。

我和仁俊坐在桌子前，眼前摆了张白纸，为了立新的家庭守则，弄得十分严肃。以前我们刚出道做室友的时候，住一间房也会有室友守则，不过是些简单的口头默契，例如不能穿着外面的衣服躺在床上。如今关系大大升级了，订立守则的规模也必须升级。

可是我们坐了一会儿却没什么话说，一头雾水的，不知道从哪里开始。话题开始聊着就马上走偏了，又回到油盐柴米，明天吃什么。

其实在同居以前就一起生活过相当长的时间了，了解彼此的生活喜好，仁俊喜欢的香薰蜡烛在韩国就买好了。搬进来之前也已经懂得忍受对方的缺点，仿佛已经做好了准备，在新家就是全心全意享受对方的疼爱。

意识到话题扯远了，仁俊迅速绕回来了，说我们今天必须解决这件事情。于是他问我对他有没有受不了的地方，要我诚实回答，他绝不生气。

我说没有，这真的不是哄着他的话，我诚实得很，爱他万分，连手指头都爱。他的表情看起来就是知道我会说这种话，于是认真地和我说李帝努想清楚了，人生往后还有几十年，机会只有这一次，以后我再和他闹别扭可就不能算他的错了。

我觉得就这样吧，闹别扭的事情也分不清谁对谁错的，以往两个人吵架了都不理彼此，眼神都不给对方，然而当我知道他觉得我这样子可爱的时候，我就知道我们遇上了彼此，都已经喜欢得无可救药了。

我依然坚持相同的答案，对他说没有什么不满意的地方。那他呢，右手撑着下巴，努力地思考，尝试找出他不喜欢自己丈夫的那一点，可都是些小事情，没必要落纸了。

我们坐了一段时间，花茶都喝光了，白纸上始终没有写任何东西。后来仁俊终于因为困了而妥协，把白纸收起来了，这个家里没有订立任何新规矩。

新生活就会是随意而过，顺着天意和人意，才能更投入。

**肚子痛**

仁俊爱吃东西，回到中国后更是放开了吃，有时候肠胃真的受不了。

有一天约了老朋友吃饭，早餐又不吃，说中午要吃火锅吃过瘾。到了下午回来，人都有些犯困了，还是坚持陪我看电影，看得开心，连喝了两罐可乐，到了吃晚饭的时候又说吃不下了，喝汽水喝饱了，可我洗完澡出来，就发现他一边吃糖一边玩手机。

到了晚上果然肚子痛，躺在床上都不肯起来。我拉着他说要去医院也不去，只好拿家里的胃药给他吃了。躺了一个小时，见他明显好了些，我就想说说他。他更会对付我，和我撒娇，整个人都挂在我身上，说就睡觉吧，要我别说了，面对他的攻势只好作罢了。

第二天起来已经没什么事了，但想着肠胃还要养一段时间，便也不让他乱吃东西。在中国生活了一段时间也接受了本地的思维，既然喝热水是万能的，那吃热东西就能养人，于是暂时也不让他碰冰箱里的冰淇淋和汽水，连带着把糖也禁了。

本来以为仁俊那么大的人也没什么好担心，可他本来就不是百分百听话的的人，更何况最不听我的话了。

一直到吃了晚饭也没发现什么，到了睡前还没刷牙，才发现他偷吃糖了，本来证据都已经完美销毁，包装纸也没见到，但一接吻就全暴露了。

那时候我还在想这个吻怎么就像书里说的，甜甜的。后来一想就觉得这味道很熟悉，一边亲着一边努力地在想，终于想起来这味道是姐姐上次送的糖果。

仁俊先放开我了，还谴责我接吻的时候不专心，于是我也说他那么大的人了，还能偷偷吃糖的。

说起这件事他又恼了，说我不能像管孩子一样管着他。可这世界上管人的方式都一样，我又不能不管他。

我只好和他说了，过了两天才能吃，他又不高兴了，每次不高兴了就自己看书听歌了，也不理我，明明他才表现得像小孩子呢。

这次也是，在床上拿背对着我，侧躺着要睡了，我没有再闹他了。半夜却被他弄醒了，迷迷糊糊地才发现他凑了过来，抱着我的手臂睡着了。

果然又是如此口是心非，我也就回抱住他，但还是不打算白天给他吃糖。

**小游戏**

有一次我们实在无聊，一起坐在阳台的躺椅上快睡着了。仁俊就提议和我玩游戏，看看各自能看到最远的东西是什么。

那日还起了雾，未散开的时候视野都很模糊，看清东西有些吃力。他向来好胜心强，往前坐直了身子，努力盯直了眼前的雾，和我说看见了山上的游乐园。

问我看见了什么，我突然想了个梗，说云雾散开后，看到了我们光明的未来。

说完就后悔了，我知道自己烂梗了，但仁俊却认真地看着我说，有点好笑。

哎，怪不得和我结婚呢。

**争吵**

吵架是难以避免的事情，对于我们来说更是如此。我和仁俊不是太接近的人，相遇的时候已经十几岁，做人已经奠定了基本的价值观念，两人之间有明显的差异，包括国籍差异带来的文化差异，性格差异，兴趣也不相同，但能在一起，不过是因为精神大方向上的契合，呆在一起始终是开心的，最后任何差异也就浮于表面而已，我们的内里终究能够紧紧联系。

如今只有我们两个住一起，不像以前和队友一起住宿舍，便也不再拘谨，如此一来更是芝麻小事都吵得起来。我又是在中国休假，仁俊还要准备新专辑，于是我们就像千万个最普通的家庭，家里无所事事的丈夫，都会被在外忙碌的妻子嫌弃。

我记得有一次他做菜的途中发现没土豆了，于是叫我下楼去买，我不过拖拉了一会儿，他就有些不高兴。那时候他也比较辛苦，为了专辑的事情都忙得透不过气，本来是他自己过意不去，特意凑出了时间陪我。

我那时到楼下买东西的时候自然是越想越委屈了，明明是陪我的日子，又要对我生气。可后来看着超市里一堆东西，心里觉得生活就是这些土豆番茄和葱蒜凑起来的，蔬果摆上架子前有漫长的种植日子，如今看似平凡的瞬间也有精心酝酿的过程，所以幸福的结局必须懂得珍惜。同是也觉得自己太幼稚了，这种事情哪里值得置气，想明白之后好心情又回来了，最后还买了点水果和零食回家。

然而一回到家仁俊就和我道歉了，我自然不忍心看他这样，小小的风波很快就结束了。

有时候我们也会思考婚姻和恋爱的区别，尤其是我们这种没有社会契约的婚姻，转化这段关系的欲望究竟是什么。后来听到某位前辈要结婚了，如此仓促却只是因为女朋友怀孕了，因而才想透了些，那时和仁俊求婚，愿望是纯粹的，不过是终于有了信心，我可以在人生剩下的日子都爱护他，不仅仅是想以前所说的我希望做到，而是我能够做到这件事了。

仁俊会答应，也是和我怀有同样的信心，他也会好好地爱我。

他过去十几年的日子都生活在我的国家，如今我也可以生活在他熟悉的地方，但是生活还是差不多的。

首尔的雨常常一下就下个不停，我不断抱怨，他懂得转移我的注意力，窝在房里，什么都干。

那日的晚上也下雨了，菜做得不多，买回来的土豆做了土豆泥。下雨就觉得有些凉了，两人披着毯子，挨在一起边吃着土豆泥，边看黑白悬疑片，就像往常一样。这些生活中毫不起眼的片段也让我觉得幸福，我和他有自己的生活方式，连带着几个小时前的小争吵也变得深刻，觉得生活的意义便是如此了。

**减肥**

某夜仁俊睡前坐在床上，一直低头在捏肚子上的肉，直到我躺下了，还是没看我一眼。

我去拉他的手，他才回过神来，对我说他胖了。我就知道他在烦恼这件事，过去十年的职业病，一直严格要求自己的身材，不能胖一丁点。

我当然要哄着他，说没胖这种话是哄不住的，只好拉起我自己的衣服，捏住腰侧间的一点肉给他看，和他说没事，我也胖了，我们两个现在是一样的。

可他还是瞪了我一眼，却凑上前来，趴在我的胸前，拍拍我的肚子说，那一点不算什么，你还有腹肌。

突然一想觉得坏了，不是要哄他嘛，怎么变成夸我了。

第二天他就说要减肥，平时早餐都是各种包子油条的人，如今换成了麦片。我也不知道那包麦片在柜子里放了多久，幸好在他吃之前还检查了期限，不像他那么心急。

可是一上午了我就是觉得不对劲，他根本就没必要减肥，别又把自己弄伤了。

于是我和他说，你这样子，也是可以继续吃火锅的。

他瞪大了眼睛看我，有些着急地说，吃啊，肯定吃，我们晚上就吃。我还以为他坚持了一顿麦片就放弃减肥了，没想到他还是在继续，只不过不能放弃火锅。

我对他的行为感到有些无奈，这样子又怎么能减得了肥，不如我晚上和他做做运动才靠谱呢。

**暴雨**

我一直都不喜欢下雨，闷闷的，实在不喜欢。现在不喜欢下雨有了个新理由了，太麻烦了。

那天和东赫他们视频了，马克哥还在忙，十年了依然在过超人的生活。仁俊出去忙了，就我自己在家，我们五个人开视频聊了一会儿，后面理所当然是开局了，刚好打游戏的人都聚在一起了。

家里有个房专门给我打游戏的，这还是仁俊自己提出来的想法，说我的电脑不能进卧室，那是睡觉的地方。我想想也觉得很有道理，没多说什么。

他不管我的游戏房，全程都是我自己在装饰，为了玩游戏能过瘾一些，我把窗户都封得死死的，关了门就是无光也无声，气氛十足。仁俊管这间房叫网吧，还说我出息了，在韩国住宿舍的时候有了第一家店，过了那么多年还能在中国开新店。他只准我白天开放的，晚上必须回卧室，不能反驳。

于是白天仁俊外出的时间都在电脑房尽力地玩，就像现在，五个人聚到一起更是疯玩，大喊大叫，不知时日。

到了中场休息，我也没什么力气聊天，辰乐和志晟抢了频道，两人在斗嘴。然后辰乐突然转了话题，说上海下雨了，院子里不能继续种东西了，还问我这边下雨了吗。这才提醒了我，我今天最该关心的事情，不是打游戏，而是外面有没有下雨。

我那时立刻跑到客厅，刚一出门就听到了刷刷的雨声，看向窗外果然下起了大雨，阳台上晒的衣服全沾湿了，那时候的第一想法是觉得完了，又要挨骂了。

我赶紧把衣服收了进来，又到冰箱前查看仁俊给我留的纸条，今日交代的任务一件都没有完成。

回到电脑房想和他们说再见的，没想到四人背着我早就开了新一局。

我也就不管他们了，马上回到了客厅，对着那张任务表，先是给花瓶都换了水，然后把零食柜里过期的食品都清出来，又把柜子里那些乱放的纸张放在茶几上整理，心里沾沾自喜，觉得自己效率可高了，肯定能在仁俊回来之前做完。

但是万万没想到就这一天他早回家了，刚进门的时候我都楞了，拿着纸的手都不敢动，倒是他自己先走过来抱我了。心情看着不错，手里还提着个蛋糕盒。

问他什么事那么开心，他说最喜欢的那间蛋糕店出了新品，特意买回来试试。他把盒子里的蛋糕拿出来了，面上居然印了姆明的样子，开心得真容易。突然我又觉得好幸运，居然恰好是这一天出了新品。

他知道我今天在和东赫他们打游戏，于是拿出手机一起视讯，接通之后发现大家都在吃饭，马克哥也终于闲下来加入我们了。做了十年的队友，如今以这种方式一起吃饭，却依然觉得津津有味。

镜头里辰乐的饭菜看起来最富贵，仁俊看了都不禁惊叹，辰乐的厨艺已经进化到厨师长的级别了。两人又聊着，说下次能比拼一下厨艺。

我在旁边吃了口蛋糕，心里感慨，没想到我们已经到了比拼厨艺的年纪了。

窗外依旧大雨滂沱，我们在自己的小屋与朋友们隔空共同吃饭，风雨中的安稳更是安心。

至于那些没做完的事情，那就留到明天再做了。

**纸婚**

很快就到了结婚一周年纪念日，仁俊告诉我，我们这叫纸婚。

我不太明白这个说法，他继续解释，纸是薄的，最初的结合应当脆弱。我倒是不认同了，我们都认识那么久了，哪能从婚姻重新计算的，这并不合理。

以前刚谈恋爱的时候也喜欢过纪念日，但久了就变懒了，总觉得大家都那么熟悉对方了，连身体都摸得清清楚楚，没必要那么客气。后来也就是努力过好了每一天，我们都喜欢随机感，就像我们之间的命运感，跨国的个体带着生命中的各种巧合相遇了，也许某个平凡的日子也会成为记忆里值得纪念的一天了。

其实我们的婚姻怎么会是像纸一样薄呢？该告诉仁俊，他是不能相信这些常人热爱的东西，因为我们和别人不同。

就像世人惊慌失措，以为1999年是世界末日，可那终究是个谎言，我和你在千禧年，安然无恙出生。2012年也许酝酿了一场新的末日，可那之后，我们相遇了。

除了队友，身边知道我们恋情的人都不看好我们，以为我们年轻又无知，爱闹着玩，没见过好的才会和队友谈恋爱，最长一年就会断了。他们以为自己是权威，判得了这段恋情，可终究不也错了。

世俗的定律都比不过我和你的命运。下一次的世界末日又是什么时候呢，可也无需担惊受怕，我和你在一起。

从头到尾都是那句话，是一种分不开的命运。

但我还是喜欢这种仪式，欣喜得更像是生活中的一种游戏，两人都会胜利。那日我下厨了，他在旁边做指导，最后手忙脚乱的，也终于弄出了一顿晚餐。

依然是普普通通的晚餐，没有刻意买了些大鱼大肉，婚姻生活就是平淡的，也能幸福。


End file.
